Nazi-Duitsland
Handleiding - Onderwerpen -beheer - Defensie Web Website - Defensie Web Forum - Chatbox - gastenboek - Met dank aan 260px|thumb|right|Europa in 1941-1942thumb|right|260px|De nazioorlogsvlagMet nazi-Duitsland, het Derde Rijk of soms ook Duizendjarige Rijk wordt een periode in de geschiedenis van Duitsland bedoeld die liep van 30 januari 1933 tot 8 mei 1945 onder het nationaalsocialistische regime. In deze periode (1939) begon nazi-Duitsland de Tweede Wereldoorlog, die in Europa op 8 mei 1945 eindigde met de capitulatie van Duitsland. Officieel heette nazi-Duitsland eerst het Deutsches Reich en werd het later het Großdeutsches Reich genoemd. Het begrip 'Derde Rijk' was destijds populair in onder andere de Duitse media. Als Eerste Rijk gold het oude Heilige Roomse Rijk der Duitse Natie (843-1806), als Tweede Rijk het Duitse Keizerrijk (1871-1918). De verwachting van de aanhangers van het Derde Rijk-concept was dat het Derde Rijk (minstens) duizend jaar zou bestaan. De nazi's hebben formeel echter nooit gebruik gemaakt van dit concept. Zo vaardigde Adolf Hitler tweemaal een edict uit waarin de media werden opgeroepen te stoppen met het gebruik van het begrip 'Derde Rijk'. Niettemin wordt tegenwoordig het begrip 'Derde Rijk' doorgaans nog altijd gebruikt om nazi-Duitsland aan te duiden. Het ontstaan van Nazi-Duitsland Na de Eerste Wereldoorlog (die het Duitse keizerrijk verloor) werd in Duitsland de Weimarrepubliek gevormd. De oude militaire macht van Pruisen werd vervangen door een democratisch kabinet. Door de hoge inflatie, de harde bepalingen van het verdrag van Versailles en onrust uit linkse hoek (communisme), ging het deze republiek niet voor de wind. De regering kon weinig werkelijke macht uitoefenen. Diverse groeperingen, waarvan de NSDAP weldra de sterkste werd, begonnen het land te terroriseren. Langzaam verkregen zij meer macht onder het volk, dat maar al te graag een zondebok (in de vorm van de joden, het kapitalisme en het communisme ) aanwees voor hun eigen problemen. In 1933 was de NSDAP onder leiding van Adolf Hitler zo machtig geworden, dat ze het kabinet beheerste. Hitler kreeg de positie van Rijkskanselier, waarmee hij de gelegenheid kreeg om alle macht in Duitsland aan zich te trekken. Met hulp van zijn militie, de SA en de Waffen-SS, werden politieke tegenstanders opgesloten of vermoord. Het parlement werd ''Gleichgeschaltet'' oftewel uitgeschakeld. Zo vestigde Hitler in minder dan drie jaar een dictatuur waarin de NSDAP de alleenheerschappij had. Politieke macht Officieel berustte alle macht in het Derde Rijk bij Hitler. In de praktijk liet hij veel aan zijn ondergeschikten over. Hun bevoegdheden waren echter niet duidelijk vastgelegd en overlapten elkaar vaak. Er wordt wel eens gesteld dat Hitler dit doelbewust deed, om met deze verdeel-en-heerspolitiek eventuele concurrenten in de partij elkaar dwars te laten zitten, in plaats van dat ze hun pijlen op hem zouden richten. Zo hield Hitler iedereen van hemzelf afhankelijk. Als gevolg daarvan was het Derde Rijk geen voorbeeld van een goed georganiseerde staat. Vaak ontstonden er conflicten, zoals tussen de minister van Economische Zaken Hjalmar Schacht en Hermann Göring, die de leider was van een vierjarenplan om Duitsland beter op een oorlog voor te bereiden. Schacht nam ontslag. De machtigste man na Hitler was Heinrich Himmler, de leider van de SS. De SS breidde haar macht uit ten koste van andere instellingen en kreeg op den duur zoveel macht, dat je zou kunnen zeggen dat de SS 'een staat in een staat' werd: bijna allen die een functie hadden in het bestuur van het Derde Rijk, merkten dat op hun terrein de SS ook veel en soms meer te zeggen had. Buitenlandse politiek Het Derde Rijk sloot in de eerste zes jaren (tot 1939) van zijn bestaan veel overeenkomsten met sterke grote landen, als de Sovjet-Unie, Groot-Brittannië en Italië. Eind jaren dertig annexeerde het Derde Rijk reeds de landen Tsjechië en Oostenrijk en zo werd het Groot-Duitse Rijk gevormd. In de periode daarna (1939-1945) brak het al zijn beloftes en probeerde het Derde Rijk de overige Europese landen op het continent (met uitzondering van Portugal, Spanje, Zwitserland en Zweden) te veroveren. Staatshoofden van het Derde Rijk Het Derde Rijk ontstond toen Adolf Hitler de verkiezingen in de Weimarrepubliek won in 1933. Na lang aandringen van conservatieve kringen en zakenlieden - dezen zagen liever een naziregering die ze meenden te kunnen domineren dan een communistisch kabinet dat hun belangen zou schaden - benoemde Paul von Hindenburg Hitler tot rijkskanselier. Onmiddellijk na het overlijden van Von Hindenburg begon Hitler alle macht aan zich te trekken, totdat hij feitelijk dictator van Duitsland was. Toen Hitler op 30 april 1945 zelfmoord pleegde, werd Karl Dönitz, een admiraal die nochtans geen nazi was, het staatshoofd van Duitsland, en ontstond de Flensburgregering. Hij bleef aan tot 23 mei, de dag waarop hij werd gearresteerd. Daarvoor had hij de overgave van Duitsland in de WO II al getekend en had het Derde Rijk formeel opgehouden te bestaan. Gebiedsindeling Derde Rijk Opgemerkt dient te worden dat het Derde Rijk sinds 1933 een centralisatie doormaakte. De deelstaten werden gleichgeschaltet (onderworpen aan de NSDAP) en hun bevoegdheden werden steeds verder ingeperkt. Daartegenover stond de groeiende macht van de NSDAP. Die partij hanteerde bovendien een eigen gebiedsindeling in zogenaamde "Gaue" (gouwen). * Duitse landen in het Derde Rijk ** Anhalt ** Baden ** Beieren ** Brunswijk ** Bremen ** Hamburg ** Hessen ** Lippe ** Mecklenburg ** Oldenburg ** Pruisen ** Saarland ** Saksen ** Schaumburg-Lippe ** Thüringen ** Württemberg * Rijksgouwen in het Derde Rijk ** Alpen- und Donaureichsgaue ** Danzig-West-Pruisen ** Sudetenland ** Wartheland * Gebieden onder Chefs der Zivilverwaltung ** Bezirk Bialystok ** Elzas ** Karinthië en Krain ** Lotharingen ** Luxemburg ** Untersteiermark * Generalgouvernement Polen * Protectoraat Bohemen en Moravië * Rijkscommissariaten ** Nederland ** Noorwegen ** Ostland (Baltische Staten) ** Oekraïne * Gebieden onder Duits militair bevel ** Kreta ** Frankrijk (zonder het Noorden) ** België en Noord-Frankrijk ** Saloniki en Noord-Griekenland ** Servië ** Zuid-Griekenland De toekomst volgens de nazi's Boeken als Opmars naar de Galg en De SS-staat geven weer welke toekomstvisie Hitler en zijn handlangers hadden in het geval van een Duitse of Duits-Japanse overwinning in de Tweede Wereldoorlog. Das Reich Hitler maakte de meest fantastische ontwerpen voor de toekomst, die zijn 'huisarchitect' Albert Speer vervolgens voor hem uitwerkte. Hitler was een liefhebber van megalomaan grote gebouwen in een gecombineerd minimalistische neoclassisistische stijl, waarbij de menselijke maat geheel verdwenen was. Zowel Berlijn, dat herdoopt zou worden in Germania, als ook in eerste instantie Wenen, moesten worden herbouwd tot "supersteden", waarvoor de omringende dorpen zouden moeten verdwijnen. Tijdens de gehele Anschlussperiode (1938-1945) beroofde Hitler echter Wenen stelselmatig van bestuursmacht, waarschijnlijk als wraak voor de miserabele tijd die hij er zelf had doorgebracht. Linz, waarvoor hij ook grootse plannen had, zou Wenen als superstad en tweede hoofdstad wellicht moeten vervangen. Iedere vier jaar zouden dan wat Kirgiezen of andere stammen uit randgebieden van het Rijk naar de hoofdstad gehaald mogen worden om zich aan de pracht en praal van de hoofdsteden te vergapen. Spinnenwebben van 'Autobahnen' en 'Breitspuhrbahnen' zouden heel Europa moeten verbinden. Duitsland zou het kerngebied worden van de nieuwe Europese beschaving. De eigen bevolking zou ondertussen op dezelfde wijze geknecht zijn als dit in 1933-1945 al gebeurde. De jonge man zou voor een carrière, naast de school (waar ook vakken als "rassenleer" zouden worden gegeven) en beroepsonderwijs, de Hitlerjugend moeten doorlopen, tot hij oud genoeg was om in het leger te gaan, boer, arts, ambtenaar of arbeider te worden. Lidmaatschap van de Partij zou uiteraard, zeker voor de hogere functies, verplicht worden. De jonge vrouw zou via school en de Bund Deutscher Mädel worden voorbereid op haar taak: het moederschap en het baren van kinderen voor het Reich. Wie ongetrouwd was of haar man verloren had, zou door "dekhengsten" van de SS worden bevrucht. Wie niet snel genoeg zwanger werd zou moeten uitleggen waarom. Rassenzuivering Er bestonden plannen voor de verwijdering van bepaalde "asociale elementen" (onverbeterlijke misdadigers, zigeuners, zwervers en gehandicapten) uit de samenleving, hetzij door uitroeiing, hetzij door sterilisatie. Joden zouden, naar de oorspronkelijke officiële plannen, naar Madagaskar worden overgebracht, maar zeer waarschijnlijk zou de op de Wannseeconferentie besloten Endlösung (feitelijk de genocide op de Joden) gewoon door zijn gegaan. De Slavische volkeren in Oost-Europa zouden uiteindelijk hetzelfde lot ondergaan en waarschijnlijk in de verdere toekomst, in de veroverde gebieden in Afrika en Azië, ook de zwarte Afrikanen, de Semitische volken in het Midden-Oosten en bijna alle Aziatische rassen die geen 'Arische' voorouders hadden volgens de visie van de nazi's. Deze volken hadden geen bestaansrecht in de nazileer. Dit waren volgens hen allemaal Untermenschen, die niets bijdroegen aan de beschaving van de Arische Übermensch, en bovendien potentiële kolonisatiegebieden bezet hielden. Op den duur hielden deze het risico in van vermischung und verschmutzung van het Arische Herrenras, en daarom konden ze maar het beste opgeruimd worden. Zelfs in het laatste oorlogsjaar werden er nog plannen ontwikkeld voor toekomstige reusachtige vernietigingskampen, waarbij het al uitgebreide Auschwitz nog in het niet verzonk, om tientallen miljoenen 'untermenschen' per jaar te kunnen 'verwerken' Europa De SS zou de rol toebedeeld krijgen die de SA voor 1934 begeerde (en zij overigens in 1945 ook realiseerde), namelijk die van een elitekorps en een staat in een staat. Europa zou verdeeld worden tussen het Reich, de bondgenoten (Hongarije, Roemenië, Slowakije, Kroatië, Italië en Bulgarije). Vichy-Frankrijk zou wellicht een deel van Noord-Frankrijk terugkrijgen zolang de Duitsers de facto de baas bleven. België zou wellicht tussen dit nieuwe Frankrijk en Nederland verdeeld worden. Nederland, Denemarken en Noorwegen zouden waarschijnlijk gereduceerd worden tot vazalstaten. Er waren ook plannen om deze 'Germaanse Broederstaten' einzudeutschen, te annexeren als nieuwe onderdelen van het Nazirijk. Lebensraum In het oosten, Duitslands "Lebensraum", zou echter met ijzeren vuist geregeerd worden. De al aanwezige Volksduitsers zouden aangevuld worden met nieuwe migrerende boeren uit het westen, in eigen Rein-Arische dorpen wonen en een elite van herenboeren vormen. De goede gronden van o.a. de Oekraïne zouden door hen bewerkt worden om zo de 'graanschuur van het Reich' te vormen waarmee de snelgroeiende Duitse bevolking gevoed zou worden. Ze zouden leven onder de bescherming van plaatselijke "burchten" waarin verdienstelijke SS'ers of ex-officieren als gouverneurs of gouwhoofden zouden heersen. De slavische steden zouden naar de plannen 'ontmanteld' (lees: verwoest) worden en de bevolking gedeporteerd, waarschijnlijk naar vernietigingskampen. Onderaan deze feodale samenleving zouden de resterende Poolse of Russische boeren en arbeiders staan, die net genoeg onderwijs zouden krijgen om aanwijzingen op te volgen en net genoeg voedsel en zorg om zich dood te werken voor hun Germaanse Heren en Meesters. Na verloop van tijd zouden zij aan ziekten en honger sterven en "gelukkig ook opgeruimd" zijn. In Europees Rusland zou het snel slinkende restant van de Russische en Turkstalige bevolking (voorlopig: tot de Neue Ordnung in de Lebensraum geconsolideerd was) ten oosten en zuidoosten van de Oeral (Duitslands Blutende Ostgrenze) teruggedrongen worden waar zij als in de Middeleeuwen zouden moeten leven. De Luftwaffe zou iedere industrie of iedere kiem van verzet genadeloos bombarderen. Sport Tijdens de Olympische Winterspelen 1936 in Garmisch-Partenkirchen behaalde nazi-Duitsland 3 gouden en 3 zilveren medailles. Het alpineskiën werd voor het eerst gespeeld en gewonnen door twee Duitsers: bij de mannen Franz Pfnür en bij de vrouwen Christl Cranz. Wereldheerschappij Als Duitsland op deze manier eenmaal een continentale grootmacht zou zijn geworden, zou de volgende generatie een gooi kunnen doen naar de Weltherrschaft (wereldheerschappij). Met de intussen flink vergrote industriële capaciteit zou men een dusdanige militaire capaciteit kunnen opbouwen, dat men met de laatste rivaal (de Verenigde Staten, of misschien Japan) zou afrekenen, en het Deutsches Reich de wereld zou beheersen. Volgens plannen van de SS, of eigenlijk Himmler, streefde men naar een bevolkingsaantal van ongeveer 500 miljoen(!) Duitsers tegen het jaar 1970. Deze zouden voor een groot deel de Neue Lebensraum koloniseren, de door het Derde Rijk veroverde nieuwe gebieden in Afrika, Azië en Amerika, die daarvoor klaar lagen. Tegen die tijd zou de 'ontginning' van (lees: genocide in) deze gebieden voltooid zijn. Nazi-werelden in sciencefiction In sciencefictionverhalen wordt soms een 'alternatieve wereld' ten tonele gevoerd waarin de nazi's de wereld veroverd hebben. Een huiveringwekkend beeld wordt bijvoorbeeld afgeschilderd in The man in the High Castle (1962) van Philip K. Dick. Een recente speelfilm over zo'n wereld is Fatherland (1994) met in de hoofdrol Rutger Hauer als een SS-inspecteur naar een boek van de Engelse schrijver Robert Harris. Categorie:Oorlog Categorie:Landen